It is known in the state of the art different patents that include safety systems to prevent the accidental firing of the pistol.
Thus, it is known the European Patent no0239544 (ES 2018699) of the year 1987, in the name of the Italian company FABBRICA D'ARMI P. BERETTA S. P. A., that refers to a safety device for an automatic pistol of the double action type that includes an automatic safety on the firing pin and has a striking lever for the hammer. The device comprises a cammed shaft, rotatably mounted to a carriage of the pistol and displaceable manually in one direction for control of the lever for disengagement of the hammer. The cammed shaft is rotatable in an opposite direction by means of a spring loaded piston for blocking the shaft in a rest position where it does not interfere with firing of the pistol.
It is also known the European Patent no0356884 (ES 2018131) of the year 1989, in the name of the Swiss company ITM INDUSTRIAL TECHNOLOGY & MACHINES AG, that refers to a locking plunger which is perpendicular movable relative to the direction of movement of the firing pin that allows or prevents the axial movement of the firing pin to fire the gun. This locking plunger is spring biased to abut a safety lever which is part of the sear of the operating members of the gun. The safety lever is located and arranged such on the sear that it allows a movement of the locking plunger into the firing pin unlocking position upon the operating members of the gun reaching the end of the trigger slack. Accordingly, a movement of the locking plunger into the unlocking position will proceed not earlier than the sear snapping into the firing position. Any other accidental limited movements of the operating parts of the gun including such of the hammer cannot cause an axial movement of the firing pin because such movement is positively prevented by the locking plunger. Therefore, an accidental firing of the gun is positively prevented.
Finally, it is also known the European Patent no0307156 (ES 2034251) of the year 1988, in the name of the British company VICTORY ARMS CO. LIMITED, that refers to a self loading firearm of the locked breech, short recoil pistol type has a barrel and a breech block slide provided With a separate locking block accommodated between the underside of the barrel and the upper surface of a movable trigger guard. The locking block is provided with means for positively locking the barrel to the slide during the high pressure period of the firing cycle of the firearm and means for enabling release of the slide from the barrel during the remainder of the firing cycle. Means described for permitting release of the locking block comprise a rotary catch which is rotatable between a position to hold the locking block in its barrel retaining position and a position in which the locking block is able to release the barrel. The rotary catch is movable axially between a position in which it is rotatable and a position in which it is non-rotatable, the locking block normally being held in its non-rotatable position by the hold open means and being released from that position when the hold open means is in its operative position to hold the slide fully retracted from its forward firing position.